Selfish Desires II
by Yunnora Lovespell
Summary: A sequel to Selfish Desires. Vegeta contemplates whether or not to give Bulma what she wants. What will his decision be? And what will the prince of Saiyans receive in return? Reviews are appreciated.


Bulma Briefs was selfish. That she was spoiled rotten, everyone knew, and the blue haired vixen did well to exploited it. Money, hover cars, shoes and accessories she didn't need, were stock piled in a separate house she bought to use as a storage compartment. More than half of Capsule Corporation was owned by her, courtesy to her father who crumbled like crumb cake a the bat of her pretty blues.

"Anything you want princess." He would say and just like that, the reigns to which his company ran were handed to her in the blink of an eye. The homely inventions he created for easier access to luxury was then transformed into a billion dollar corporation.

A little flaunt here and there, and the world was in the palm of her hand. Even her other worldly mate, the all powerful prince of a once great and powerful race humbly catered to her wants. As Vegeta had once said, "Nothing was too grand a gift for his future queen."

Yes, she believed herself to be of royalty and not just because she was mated to a prince. Her blood screamed for servitude and obedience. A perfect match to an equally selfish king to be.

It did not surprise Bulma in the least to watch the features of her mate turn from confusion, to shock, to understanding, then quickly to rage. He wasn't just upset. This killing machine was pissed. At this point he would have rather battled Cell, Freeza and Majin Buu all over again than to handle the situation he was delt. Hell, bring them all on at once. Even for chuckles throw in the Red Ribbon Army and those blasted androids. Something, ANYTHING to let him escape this ridiculous request of hers.

What in her right mind thought she could get away with something like this? On what planet- scratch that, in what dimension was she living on? Surely the mating rules of humans were similar to those of the Saiyan kind; one mate for life, right? In Saiyan culture, there was no such thing as dating or divorce. Simply courting, mating and marking. For life. But what Bulma was suggesting went against everything his primitive nature stood for.

Another man. Another person to hold, touch and caress. Another man man entirely to return the same physical affections.

Now the Saiyan prince wouldn't have been as upset as he was had it been some lowly human Bulma wanted. However, knowing just how high maintenance his future queen was, there was just no way she was going to choose a lowly earthling when she already had a powerful prince at her beck and call. After all, the future queen of his race only deserved the best of everything. No, she wanted a being just as great, if not better; and there was no one better than the Prince of All Saiyans. But that being just had to be that bastard Kakkarot!

The royal sneered. Even his name sounded lowly and unworthy. Yet the way he had handled Bulma: the tender kisses, the gentle yet firm grip, as well as the stubborn look in his eyes made him seem like he actually deserved it all. What exactly was Kakkarot deserving of? He may have saved the world countless times and sacrificed more than he can bare but nothing in this world or the next gave the man the right to steal his mate away. Was Kakkarot insane? Did he not see the royal mark of the prince upon her body?

Within the confined spaces of the gravity chamber he paced.

The mark, for any Saiyan, should have been easy to detect. The royal mark had a distinct scent to it, washing its host in the scent of the royal who claimed them and named them part of the hierarchy. Perhaps Kakarott was just stupid. Maybe those countless hours of lounging in the sun had finally fried his brain cells. And yet that look…

Yes Kakarott had a look to him. He seemed almost angry with his future king and in an open act of betrayal and disobedience, had flogged Vegeta's woman before his very eyes.

He slammed his fist into a bot that had whizzed his way, tearing out metal and wires from within. Sweat poured down his back and chest, his heart rate racing like never before.

He hated Kakarott with a passion. She knew this, so why did she go out of her way to present him with a request he so firmly would deny? Well you didn't exactly say no, the voice of his beast said. Actually, after a minute or so of staring and looking like a fish with its mouth wide open, you just sauntered out and came straight here. Vegeta growled. He hated how right his beast usually was. He hadn't actually said yes or no to the arrangement.

He couldn't conceive how such a thing could work.….No he wouldn't! Bulma was his and his alone. Any other fool would have been blasted to pieces on the spot, but since it concerned Kakarott he couldn't just obliterate him. He was Chikyuu's very own super hero, out to defend the innocent and save the world from every evil alien in the galaxy. Vegeta smirked and laughed. If only Kakarott knew just how stupid it all was. A Saiyan was no super hero, he was a cold blooded killing machine. He did not defend the innocent, he exerted his power over them.

He continued to laugh, the sound reverberating off the walls of the mechanical chamber.

And his woman should be shamed for having even suggested she rut with a man of his… caliber. Well now Vegeta had to give the man his brown points. He did save the prince's new home and while doing so, defended the life line of the royal house. More than once. Back on Vegetasai this was known as an act of loyalty and he who was duly noted was handsomely rewarded. Living by those principals Vegeta was very much inclined to give the Chikyuu hero his dues.

This proved only to fuel Vegeta's anger.

How could he be in debted to Kakarott? He punched another oncoming bot and sent the small piece of battle machinery into the wall. He smirked. Well this should prove to irk his princess a bit.

He stood to his full height and regarded the mess he made. Sparks flew from torn wires that protruded from the hole in the ceiling. Plastic frames and metals slates were torn from the walls and discarded into a heaping pile of melting waste. Even the poor control panel built to withstand the angry temper of a Saiyan had been officially demolished. The woman was going to pay for her insolence. Speaking of which, the spirit of his beast was now scanning the perimeter of the Briefs compound in search of the blue haired vixen.

He fallowed the thickest trail of her scent that lead to the last place she had been. After leaving he had half expected them to stay behind and fulfill the reason of their rendezvous. It hadn't been until Vegeta had realized that had had left the two completely alone. Stupid!

He found then moments later, lounging about in front of the glorious swimming pool Bulma had installed just last summer. The bottom was painted blue to imitate the beautiful waters of Hawaii. Palm trees had been installed for shade as well as a patio furniture and a beach umbrella. Even though night had fallen very quickly this day, the tiki torches were lit and bathed the Chikyuu residents in their orange glow. The shadows that flashed across her face from the fire lights, gave him the impression of something wild and untamed. Just looking at her placed within him thoughts of destruction and terror, great kingdoms laid waste before her feet, by his hands for her satisfaction. And there, lit brighter than the sun at mid day, was the radiant fire of her animosity.

How spoiled little miss Bulma Briefs was. She always got what she wanted, but she had taken Vegeta's hasty retreat as an outright NO. This was something she would allow and everything in her aggressive body language told him she was on the war path.

Oh how beautiful his woman looked, dressed in rage. Fitting for the future queen of such a violent race of savages known as Saiyans.

His proud gaze drifted off onto the bumbling fool Kakarott, also known as Goku. He was sitting on one of the lounge chairs, staring intently at Bulma's little physique stretched out beside him. A glistening diamond bikini that wrapped around her little figure, drawing the eyes to the all the right places. Her hair fell down to just before her shoulders, just like when he had first laid eyes on her back on Namek. White diamond bracelets encircled her wrists, a token to fame and wealth she flaunted. She had a cute little rump, perfect for squeezing and groping, and a pair of firm and all natural breasts to balance them out. And when she lifted her blue eyes to him, it took all of his training to keep from pouncing on her. What gave the woman the right to look so damn sexy in public?

A flash of Goku's ridiculously orange gi reminded Vegeta just why he was here. His permanent scowl was in place and his arms were crossed over his chest. "Really now?"

The blue haired vixen eyed her mate and met his hard gaze with one of her own. She ten stood, the light of the torches bouncing off the diamonds of her bikini and giving her a glow like aura. Such a domineering woman, Vegeta thought to himself as she moved to stand before him, manicured nails resting on her hips. He smirked.

"So you want the savior of Chikyuu?" Goku lifted his head at the mention of his name, his easy going and carefree attitude quickly lost when the presence of his prince was made. He sneered at the royal. _Undeserving…._

"Vegeta I want him." he said, pointing at Goku like a toy on the shelf and with hardly any shame. Goku showed no signs of being offended and simply watched.

"What makes you think you can defy the laws of our kind?" he asked, stepping towards her. Even with his short height, he still towered over her like a giant. "One mate for life. Remember when you took that vow?"

Matching him step by step, she sauntered back and away from him, her blue eyes turned to find interest in the ground. A sign of submission. But why?

He then with tender care shoved the woman against the wall, pressing his hands to either side of her head and successfully boxing her in. He lowered his head and in return lowered hers as well. He raised a curious brow.

"I believe she made a vow to never cheat." Goku said, breaking the prince's concentration. Vegeta turned to the other Saiyan and smirked. "And just what would you know of this?"

Goku then stood, his muscles rippling like pools of water beneath his skin of his arms. Bulma saw this and licked her lips in a wantonly manner. This did not go by unseen by Vegeta and this made him all the more curious. Did she truly desire the other man that much? Just what angle was she getting at? Surely there had to be another reason as to why Bulma wanted to rut with Kakarott. Did the man not already have a betrothed and a child by her? Why was Kakarott not with his woman instead?

"I don't know much about Saiyan law, but I have heard plenty." He said, flashing a sexy smirk in Bulma's direction and watching with satisfaction as he turned his prince's mate into a shuddering mess._ So undeserving and spoiled he is._ "Bulma- I mean, my future queen is indeed entitled to whatever she desires, be it a man's riches, lands, or even his life. I live to serve the princess and will do as she pleases."

Vegeta couldn't be anymore shocked. Kakarott never spoke so reverently about his bloodline before. He never considered himself a Saiyan, even after the unfortunate encounter with his brother Raditz. Yet, here he stood with his head held high, speaking words of great adoration and loyalty to his future queen. Vegeta's microscopic respect for Goku began to grow. Loyalty to the women of the royal house was greatly commemorated and Vegeta once again found himself deeper in debt to the Chikyuu savior. A growl rumbled in his chest. The prince did not like this one bit.

"Vegeta…" Bulma's dove like fluttered towards her mate's ears and instantly his snarling beast was soothed. Only this self-centered female could do such a thing. "Give me Go- I mean, Kakarott. I want him most of all the things you have given me." She said. He suspected that to be a lie but could smell no wrong in her words. He scowled and his beast roared with laughter.

_What was that you said Vegeta? Nothing was too grand a gift?_

_But what she is after go's against what our natural instincts tell us._

_She is not Saiyan._

He growled. _I know that already!_

The beast cackled. _Temper, temper. It is not as if he is stealing her away from us. He wishes only to serve his princess._

_What exactly are you implying? _Vegeta snorted.

_Think about it. Saving you and Bulma's lives on this mud ball planet have put you both in very deep debt to him. He wishes to serve his queen. She accepts and clears her debt to him by making it so, yet now she is indebted to you to make this happen. You, dear boy, are in debt to Kakarott and should you agree to this would clear your debts for good, all the while pleasing our mate._

The prince growled. Already he cold feel a head ache coming on.

_Its not that hard if you think about it._ His beast said. _What does one have to lose in a situation like this? Does everyone not get what they want? Plus Bulma would be obligated to return the favor. And there are many, many things you could have them do._

It didn't take a genius to figure exactly what his beast was talking about and Vegeta nearly gagged at the picture like thoughts that popped into his mind. His beast roared with more laughter. _It is not as bad as you may think it is my prince. Give it a try. After all, what is to lose?_

_He couldn't think of a single reason. Bulma's love was, and always would be saved for him alone. Rutting was one thing but feelings of affection were another._

_Vegeta stepped away from his mate and watched curiously as she tilted her head to the side, the fading bruise of her mark still remaining at the base of her neck. Another sign of submission. Bulma was, in a sense, on her knees begging for this. She never begged, especially to him; but this situation was different and her odd approach to it only furthered his beast's accusations. He smirked. This thing may actually work out in his favor._


End file.
